Popioły/Tom I/XIV
W miesiącu nivôse VI roku Rzeczypospolitej "obywatel" Gintułt zdążał w zakrytej budzie jednokonnego fiakra o zachodzie mrocznego dnia styczniowego na wybrzeże Lunettes. Już od miesiąca z górą bezczynnie siedział w Paryżu. Znał go dawniej przed żywiołowym wybuchem. Obecnie rozpatrywał się długo w tym samym mieście, jak gdyby w zjawisku nieznajomym wcale. Unikał starannie rodaków wszelkiego autoramentu, zarówno stronników Barw jak Mniewskiego, którzy zresztą w owej dobie łączyli się w myśli zwołania sejmu. Wszystek swój czas książę obracał na zaglądanie w żywe oczy Rzeczypospolite j jednej i niepodzielnej. Tego dnia był dziwnie nieswój. Mokry, zimny, tający śnieg zalewał i brudził ulice. Mury były przemokłe, twarze ludzkie niemiłe i jak gdyby spłakane. Sam książę przeziąbł do szpiku kości i do głębi duszy. Ów świat, który teraz poznawał, a właściwie nagle w całości zobaczył, zjawiska ogromne, sprawy lecące na skrzydłach, wieści wypełzające z zaułków, odgłosy rzeczy dawnych, szepty nowe, wciąż nowe, nagie i potworne w swej nagości, poruszyły w nim z przyciesi wszystko, co nawykł uważać za istniejące na swoim miejscu, za pewne i za swoje własne. Wszystko stało jeszcze w jego duszy na tych samych fundamentach, wzniesione osobistymi siłami wśród ciężkich dni żywota, a przecież owe nadchodzące nowe zjawiska, śmieszne tak bardzo na pierwszy rzut oka, męczyły do gruntu. Rodził się, prawda, w duszy nieustanny śmiech i tryskał na zewnątrz kryształowym dowcipem, a jednak towarzyszyło mu westchnienie bezsilne, niespokojne i znikome, prawdziwie jako cień. Wszystko stało na miejscu. Nic nie runęło i nie rozbiło się w gruzy. Życie szło, pędziło naprzód, wrzało od rozbudzonych sił. Wtulony w kąt karetki, owinięty płaszczykiem, książę śmiał się patrząc na postacie biegnące ulicą, skulone od zimna. W myśli jego przelatywały podarte obrazy, na własne oczy widziane daleko. Jakiż olbrzymi skok z końca w koniec świata uczynił! Chwilami wlokły się w pamięci widoki straszne, nieznośne, odpychające. Tuż obok stanęły myśli dopiero zbudzone w głowie pod wpływem pism przeczytanych na bruku paryskim, rozmów i widoków nowych, sylogizmy obronne, doskonałe aż do tej chwili niby szpady wyborowe, i nagle rozlatujące się w proch, jakby były ulepione z popiołu. Z głębokich źródeł duszy wypływało nie znane dotychczas, obłudne znużenie, które wewnątrz siebie zawierało coraz bardziej ostrzejszy niepokój. Powozik zatrzymał się przed bram ą domu sławnego zegarmistrza Bregueta i książę z niechęcią wysunął nogi na bruk zalany wodą. W sieni odnalazł portiera i ze swą zwykłą, wyniośle grzeczną postawą zażądał wskazania lokalu księcia Sułkowskiego. Zaspany i brudny człowiek, który stał przed nim, przypatrywał mu się w sposób tak oryginalny, że książę zbudził się jak ze snu. — Książę Sułkowski? — zapytywał portier uprzejmie, gdy oczy jego przybierały wyraz coraz bardziej ciekawy, przebiegły i sobaczy. — Książę Sułkowski — powtórzył Gintułt zaglądając mu między rzęsy wzrokiem równej siły — aide-de-campe generała Buonapartego. — Tak, tak... generała Buonapartego... — wymamrotał tamten. — Co mówisz, obywatelu? — Cóż ja bym śmiał mówić o tak wielkim generale Buonaparte? Książę u niego służy za adiutanta — he-he... — Książę, rzeczywisty książę. — Bagatela! U tego samego generała Buonaparte, który kazał swoim siepaczom walić z armat do ludu nie dalej jak dwa lata temu... — I pobił cztery armie wrogów. — A niech on zginie ze swymi zwycięstwami! Cztery armie... Co to mnie obchodzi? Oto ramię strzaskane ułamkiem kartacza... Kazał armaty wytoczyć pod Tuilerie! Ten sam generał Buonaparte... Książę nie słuchał dłużej. Wrażenie obmierzłej troskliwości o własny spokój, pewna postać niepowstrzymanej wzgardy, która natychmiast mogłaby się zamienić w policzek albo plunięcie w natarczywe ślepia, pchnęło go na schody. Sam znalazł w ciemności drzwi wskazane i zastukał. Długo mu nie otwierano. Wreszcie, na odgłos coraz silniejszego kołatania, dały się słyszeć kroki i ktoś klucz przekręcił. Książę wszedł do ciemnego pokoju i ledwie zdołał dostrzec przed sobą stojącego człowieka. — Chcę się widzieć z obywatelem Sułkowskim... — rzekł sykając pod naciskiem dopiero co odczutej zgniłej dumy czy zgniłej obawy. — Kto chce się widzieć? — Pewien... Polak. Człowiek ów oddalił się. Po chwili wrócił niosąc w ręku świecę. Książę poszedł za nim przez zimne i ciemne pokoje. Ostatnie drzwi żołnierz otwarł i cofnął się zabierając światło. W kącie obszernego salonu siedział na sofie młody mężczyzna w uniformie wojskowym. Ujrzawszy wchodzącego wstał i czekał nie ruszając się z miejsca. — Czy mię poznajesz? — rzekł Gintułt podchodząc do stołu. Sułkowski zbliżył się do niego z uśmiechem szczerej radości i ucałował go po bratersku. Usiedli na sofie i przez czas pewien przypatrywali się sobie. Gospodarz był młodzieńcem dwudziestokilkoletnim. Piękny był jak urocza dziewczyna przebrana po męsku. Długie, jedwabne, faliste włosy odczesywał z białego czoła na tył głowy. Oczy miał wielkie, nadzwyczajnego wyrazu, cudnie ocienione długimi rzęsami. Mały wąs ozdabiał jego usta, pełne teraz uśmiechu. W oczach i w tej pięknej twarzy, nim poznał towarzysza walk ubiegłych, malował się przecież nie kobiecy wyraz. Było w nich przenikające zimno. — Wracasz z więzienia? — spytał z cicha. — Z więzienia? A... tak, prawda. Ale to już dawne dla mnie czasy. Właściwie przybywam z Włoch, to jest — dodał z drwiącym uśmiechem — z Rzeczypospolitej Transpadańskiej. — Przepraszam, że cię od razu zapytam: wszak z zamiarem wstąpienia do wojska? Do legiów czy może na ochotnika? Książę zastanowił się przez chwilę, dość zakłopotany nagłością pytania, wreszcie stanowczo rzekł: — Nie. — Żałuję, że z równą siłą nie powiedziałeś: tak! Przecież otrzymałeś specjalną i doskonałą instrukcją wojskową w korpusie. Ale nie uważaj z łaski swej tego, co mówię, za werbunek. — Broń Boże! Tylko... Szczerze mówiąc, dość mam już wojny. Sułkowski powolnym ruchem prześlicznej głowy chciał zakryć przykre zdumienie, którego doświadczył usłyszawszy te wyrazy. — Ja nie... — rzekł po chwili z zimnym uśmieszkiem. — Proszę cię — mówił Gintułt wygładzając koronkę swego żabota — nie chciałbym, żebyś mię źle zrozumiał. Straciłem zaufanie do wojny nie z lenistwa, a nawet nie z tchórzostwa. Po prostu wygasła we mnie wiara w jej doniosłość. — Czyż to możliwe? — Po długim rozważaniu i samotnej deliberacji doszedłem do wniosku, że każda władza ma swoje wady, każdy system swe dobre strony, a rewolucje najbardziej upragnione niczym innym nie są, tylko zamianą bardzo kosztowną pewnych nadużyć i wad na innego rodzaju, innego kształtu nadużycia i wady. Wszakże — ciągnął spokojnie i obojętnie — zamordowanie wpośród tłumu jednego człowieka wskutek tego, że był złym zwierzchnikiem, tyranem, zdziercą, oszustem, jest większym stokroć złem niż jego tyrania, zdzierstwo i oszustwo. A ze złego, które jest większe niż poprzednie, dobro wykwitnąć nie może. Po cóż się bić? Należałoby wypowiedzieć zaciekłą wojnę, ale nie ludziom, tylko samej tyranii, samemu zdzierstwu, samemu oszustwu. — Doskonale! Tylko jakże to uczynić nie tykając ludzi, tych właśnie zdzierców i tyranów? — Bardzo to niedaleki wróg. Należy poszukać go w samym sobie. — Ach, dziecko!... Książę Gintułt zmienił przedmiot rozmowy. — Słyszałem — zapytał — że w ostatniej kampanii byłeś przy wodzu? — Tak. — Więc poznałeś go bliżej? — Czy poznałem? Zapewne... Po chwili dodał z uśmiechem: — Chociaż bardzo często wydaje mi się, że go nie znam wcale. — Czy tylko nie jesteś oczarowany`? Wszak w miłości zaślepiamy się tak dalece, że widzimy w pięknej kobiecie tyle tajemnic i takich... — Ta jest różnica, że ja nie kocham Buonapartego. Nie jestem również jego poplecznikiem. — Wiem, wiem. Ale uwielbiasz go jak żołnierz żołnierza, co częstokroć przewyższa miłość dla najcudniejszej kobiety. Wiem to z doświadczenia. Ja sam tak kochałem. — Mylisz się co do mnie. Chciałem być przy nim, byłem i będę, jeśli mię nie odpędzi dla innych powodów. — Domyślam się, domyślam... — Tak jest. On strzeże swoich piorunów! Czujnie je trzyma w dłoni. Ale mogłem przecie i mogę jeszcze patrzeć na ich trzaskanie, mierzyć siłę ciosu, zamach ręki, blask, no i samą władzę ciskania — cyrklem wyczuwać. — Czy to prawda, że ufał ci tak dalece, iżeś w jego imieniu wydawał— rozkazy, jakie uznałeś za stosowne`? Mówiono mi w Mantui, że podpisywałeś z jego zezwolenia nawet imię jego na swych rozporządzeniach i rozkazach dziennych. Słyszałem to i tutaj, w kołach bardzo wpływowych. — Tak, to prawda. Bywało tak w chwilach stanowczych. Ale to są rzeczy małej wagi. Więc mówisz, że dość masz już wojny? — rzekł nagle w zamyśleniu. — Tak, tak. Widać, nie byłem stworzony na żołnierza. — To dziwne. Nie być stworzonym na żołnierza! Dla mnie wprost niepojętą jest taka naturą. Ja jestem tylko żołnierzem. — Ty, kochany bracie, jesteś uczonym, nic żołnierzem. Jakimś Kwintylianem, delia Mirandolą... Czyż to żołnierza mieszkanie te góry książek?... Jestem pewien, że w apartamencie Buonapartego książek nie ma... — Znowu się mylisz. Ot, teraz; od piętnastego frimaire'a, to jest od przybycia do Paryża po zawarciu pokoju w Campo-Formio... — Ach, to Campo-Formio... -zaśmiał się Gintułt jadowicie. — Okrutną sprawił wam niespodziankę tym Campo-Formio! I to za tyle nadziei, po tylu przyrzeczeniach! — Jeszcze nie skończone, nie skończone rachunki! — zaczął krzyczeć prawie Sułkowski. — Jeszcze żyje, jeszcze nie umarł, jeszcze przed nim i przed nami lata stoją otworem. Naźre się pychą, natka zaszczytów adwokacki syn z Ajaccio — i musi wrócić do roli żołnierza, która mocniejsza jest w nim niż żądza sławy. Ale wracając do rzeczy... Teraz całe dni spędza sam jeden w gabinecie, zamknięty sur les cartes immenses, étendues Ĺa terre. Jeżeli gdzie bywa, to chyba w teatrze, i to dans une loge grillée. W ciągu tych dni czołga się od mapy do mapy z kompasem, cyrklem i ołówkiem w ręku. Tam, w tym zacisznym pokoju, czai się, waha, zsiada i w cios z wolna zmienia straszna myśl: Napaść na wybrzeża Anglii-słyszysz?-żelazny marsz na Londyn czy na wybrzeża Egiptu... — Szepcą o tym, a więc to prawda? — Bywam u niego kiedy niekiedy, wzywany w sprawach specjalnych, taktycznych, do obliczeń, zestawień... Widziałem dawniej w jego cyfrach i w kałkułach, które z nich układał, tylko uderzenie Anglii au coeur, olbrzymi pomysł, żeby ją zwalić z piedestału przez nagłą inwazją, zdeptać potęgę kupców i na gruzach oligarchii zapalić ogień rewolucji, żeby nauczyć swobody ten lud, któremu wydaje się, że jest wolny, dlatego że mu to wmawiają. Teraz już tego nie ma. Znam już plan inny: plan zwrócenia nacji francuskiej imperium nadnilowego, wyrwania Anglii organów jej siły. I jeszcze jedno, jeszcze jedno. To drugie est décidé dans son esprit... '' — Czy tak? — Ale teraz pozostaje... Mam nadzieję, że zatrzymasz wszystko, co mówię, w zupełnej tajemnicy. — Możesz ufać mojemu słowu. — Teraz pozostaje... transporter ''un ręve dans le réel! Porucza mi rozebranie rzeczy wykonalnych z kupy marzeń. Tę bezmierną sprawę, największą sprawę od czasu krucjat. Tego się uczę ze wściekłością, dniami i nocami. — Tego? — Tak. Uczę się tworzenia potęgi. — Tworzenia potęgi... — powtórzył Gintułt. — Można nauczyć się uderzeniem nogą w ziemię wywoływać z niej legiony, jak Pompejusz. — Chciałeś powiedzieć: — jak... Dąbrowski. Sułkowski skrzywił się kwaśno. Po chwili rzekł: — Nie. To przypadkowe zgromadzenie zbiegów, awanturników i poczciwców. Dąbrowski jest pionem czy tam laufrem w ręce pierwszego lepszego Berthier albo Brunea. Minęły czasy Czarnieckiego, i darmo go usiłuje naśladować. Oto masz przed sobą trzy tarany: L'armee du Nord, l'armée du Rhin, l'armée dItalie... — Widzę — rzekł książę z uśmiechem bladej ironii na ustachże samą prawdę zawiera zdanie Buonapartego o tobie... Płonące oczy Sułkowskiego szybko przygasły. — Jakie zdanie? — zapytał głucho. — Podobno, mimo położonych zasług, nie otrzymałeś żadnego wyższego stopnia, żadnego odznaczenia... — Tak, tak! Nie dbam o odznaczenia, — A kiedy ktoś z twoich przyjaciół zapytywał Buonapartego, czemu, patrząc na wszystko, co czyniłeś, pozostawił cię przecież w tym samym co przed wojną stopniu kapitana-adiutanta, miał odpowiedzieć: "Dlatego nie awansowałem Sułkowskiego ze stopnia kapitana, że od pierwszego dnia pod Mantuą na przedmieściu San-Giorgio, kiedym go poznał, uważam go za godnego jedynego awansu, to jest awansu na stopień naczelnego wodza". Sułkowski rzekł z opryskliwym śmiechem: — Nie on mię w każdym razie będzie nim mianował, tylko ja sam siebie! San-Giorgio! Pewno, żem mu pokazał sztukę. We dwustu grenadierów wziąłem fort, klucz fortecy. A zresztą, w jego opinii jest najfatalniejsza omyłka. Ja nie jestem jeszcze godnym awansu na naczelnego wodza. Ja w mym jestestwie. To już ja wiem lepiej od niego. Nie jestem jeszcze naczelnym wodzem, a gdy nim będę, to nie tutaj. — Buonaparte musiał wiedzieć, co mówi. — Mój drogi, znam ja siebie aż nadto dobrze. Wiem, czego we mnie wcale nie ma. Tego dotychczas nabyć nie mogłem. Nie mam w sobie organu, którym mógłbym wyczuwać... Tylko on jeden na ziemi, między tylu żołnierzami, ma w swych kościach ten ciągle pęczniejący lwi szpik. Umiem ja już nie gorzej od niego przechodzić wzgórza trupów, umiem pracować spokojnie w środku ognia i być nieporuszonym w boju, kocham dym armat i huk ich paszcz ognistych, trzymam w skupieniu uniesienie jak na munsztuku dzikiego konia... Cóż więc jest owa władza, mój dragi? — Nie wiem. Przed nią jedną drżą mi kolana. — Nie rozumiem. — Oto generał Francji, sługa ojczyzny, obrońca rewolucji, raz do mnie rzekł w zaufaniu, z uśmieszkiem Włocha, Korsykanina, pół-Francuza z "Ażaksiô", że trzeba, by ta sama Francja popadła w nierząd większy niż teraz. Poniekąd dlatego idziemy do Egiptu, dlatego zarzniemy tysiące ludzi... — szeptał prawie z rozpaczą. — Zapomniał już na śmierć o uliczce Saint-Charles, o domu, z którego wyszedł. Ani już mowy o powrocie za zębate wysepki Iles Sanguinaires u wejścia do portu Ajaccio. Mary mu chodzą po głowie... "Tym gorzej dla republikanów — rzekł mi wtedy — jeśli spalą na panewce swoją rzeczpospolitą". Słyszałeś! Tym gorzej dla republikanów... Książę Gintułt zaśmiał się sucho, krótko, dyskretnie. — Toż mówiłem... — rzekł. — Czy sądzisz może, że to jest w nim tylko pospolita pycha, nędzna podłość dorobkowicza, którego oszalały tłum ludzki wypchnął aż tak wysoko? Mylisz się: to nie jest tylko pycha. Jest to właśnie owa nadludzka potęga. Ja wiem, że on kocha siebie samego tak. mocno, jak święty Antoni Padewski kochał Boga, że dla własnego celu napełnia ziemię swoją straszną, niezmierzoną sławą. Ale w tym jego celu mieści się nowy świat, nikomu nie znany. On do niego zmierza bez przerwy, jak Kolumb do swej Ameryki. Tam się poczynają i ciągną nowe dzieje okręgu ziemskiego. Pomyśleć!... Gdybym ja właśnie miał, posiadał tę jego tajemniczą siłę... — mówił z uśmiechem dziecięcej boleści. — Nowa ziemia. Moja nowa, odrodzona ziemia, którą widzę tak, jak tę oto mapę. Gdybym mógł stawać się bez drżenia, kiedy zechcę, nędznikiem, wówczas gdy trzeba być bardziej potężnym dla celów olbrzymich, tylko mnie jedynemu wiadomych! Władać swoją duszą i jej małymi, nędznymi cnotami tak samo jak wojskiem ludzi! — Znienawidziłem wojnę i widzę, żem słusznie zrobił-rzekł obłudnie Gintułt. — "Milczą, tam prawa, gdzie lśni oręż". Tak niegdyś rzekł Cezar do Metellusa, gdy mu ten zabronił ruszać skarbu publicznego. Dodał jeszcze, że na wojnie prawo jest próżnym słowem. — Wojnę! Ten jedyny pług, który drze ugory ziemi, żeby siewca mógł w rozerwane jej łono rzucać nowych zbóż ziarna, wydobywać z niej, zamiast chwastu, pszenicę. Książę Gintułt uśmiechał się wciąż słabym, ironicznym uśmieszkiem. Sułkowski zamyślił się i rzekł po chwili: — Znienawidziłeś wojnę. I to po tym, cośmy widzieli! Znienawidzić wojnę po tym, com uczuł stojąc pod gradem kul u mostu Zelwy! Po tej hańbie, która mi kopytami zmiażdżyła duszę! Więc mam przejść przez to krótkie życie jak obserwator? Nic nie uczynić?... — Któż to powiedział? — Ty! Bo tylko z mieczem w dłoni mogę sprawić, com zamierzył. Inaczej — nic! Jestem do tego stworzony, tak samo jak do tego, żebym jadł i pił. Jeślibym miał siedzieć bezczynnie, pracować dla siebie, dla jakiejś ambicyjki, rodziny, familii, wsi, powiatu, uczyć się dla samej nauki, nie dla spełnienia wielkiego czynu, czynu-skoku ludzkości, to zabij mię jak nędznego psa! Pamiętam, kiedym przybył r Konstantynopola, za późno, na pogrzeb, kiedy już trup pochowany w ziemi, a spadek rozerwali wierzyciele. Pamiętam, kiedym odchodził, a za mną na całej ziemi dymiła się krew wylana. O, nie! Kocham wojnę! Nade wszystko! Ja się jej nauczę całej, posiądę na własność wszystkie jej znane i tajemnicze siły tak samo jak obejmuję i zabieram na własność arabski lub angielski język, ujmę ją w garść jak tę szpadę. Wtedy wrócę. Ja wtedy wrócę! Skromny uśmiech nie ustępował z warg księcia Gintułta. Sułkowski spostrzegł go widać, gdyż zamilkł, jakby się w siebie cofnął i wejście zaparł. Wówczas gość jego rzekł cicho: — W miarę jak tracę wszelki gust do wojny, zaczynam go nabierać — czy uwierzysz? — do dyplomatyki. — Dyplomacja — mówił Sułkowski innym głosem, prędko, sucho i prawie niegrzecznie — przypomina mi zawsze mego poczciwego stryja, Augusta, który mnie mizeraka sposobiąc na męża stanu zabraniał mi surowo uczyć się matematyki, fizyki, chemii, twierdząc, że to czas zabiera i że powinna mi wystarczać tak zwana ogólna wiedza o tych materiach. Natomiast główny nacisk kładł na umiejętność muzyki, śpiewu, malarstwa, gry w szachy i sztukę odgadywania zagadek. To są umiejętności dyplomatyczne. Gdyby nie Sokolnicki, który po nocach, w sekrecie, wyuczał mię trygonometrii, inżynierii, matematyki... byłbym dziś wściekłym dyplomatą. Mój stryj był człowiekiem spróchniałym, aczkolwiek wyklął mię i wydziedziczył za objawiony jakobinizm z werwą i życiem, ale dyplomatyka mniej więcej pod postacią sztuki odgadywania zagadek i dziś mi się przedstawia. Toż dyplomatyzowałem... Jeżeli zostaniesz mężem stanu, zwróć uwagę na jedyną w tej dziedzinie siłę faktyczną: na politykę wojenną. — Bardzo powątpiewam, czy kiedykolwiek zostanę dyplomatą. Nie sądzę, żeby do tego przyszło. Mówiłem tylko, że mi się to podoba. Ja stoję sobie z boku i patrzę na świat jak na piękną operę, cokolwiek byś o tym powiedział, twórco uczynków. Jest to z pewnością zajęcie godne człowieka o ćwiczonym i wyższym rozumie: zapuścić się w knieję zdrad, matactw, oszustw, podejść takiego na przykład Talleyranda Perigord, ministra des relations extérieures waszej rzeczypospolitej, poznawać je, psuć w sposób równie dowcipny jak straszliwy dla całych krain, dla dziesiątków lat. — Być może. A czy widziałeś tego Talleyranda? — Byłem nawet na balu wydanym przez niego na cześć Józefiny po jej przybyciu z Włoch w dniu 2 stycznia. — W hotelu Gallifet? — Tak. — Toż musiałeś widzieć tam i Buonapartego? — Widziałem. Miałem to szczęście. Nie doświadczyłem wprawdzie wzruszeń tej dziewczynki, która zbliżywszy się do niego ze drżeniem i przyjrzawszy mu się szczegółowo, zawołała do swej matki, pełna głębokiego zdumienia: Maman cest un homme! Przypatrywałem się więcej obyczajom demokratycznym i samym demokratom. Stroje dam! Józefina Buonaparte ubrana w tunikę grecką i coiffée en camée. Panie Tallien, de Chateaurenaud, Adrienne de Cambis, de Crény... Te jak Sapho de Mytilene, inne Ĺe la Cleopatra. I to wszystko w poczciwie sankiulockim miesiącu nivôse... Sułkowski siedział w kącie sofy zamyślony. — Byłem także — ciągnął Gintułt — w hotelu de la Chantereine. — Bagatela! — A tak. Podziwiałem z zachwytem salon z fryzami i malowidłami, wykonanymi przez uczniów Davida, stylobates en plâtre sur les bas-reliefs ''przez de Moittea, meble w stylu greckim według de Perciera... Nadzwyczajne! Zaręczyłbym, że ty sam, który dzieckiem bawiłeś się w Wersalu na kolanach Marii Antoniny, a chowałeś w młodości wśród przepychu dworów monarszych Europy, niewiele widziałeś rzeczy bardziej przedziwnych. No i zrabowanych w sposób tak republikańsko-prostoduszny nie widziałeś tam na pewno. ''Les camées, les statues, les tableaux, les antiquités... Nadzwyczajne! — Mało mię to wszystko obchodziło dawniej i nic mię dziś nie interesuje. — Jednak... dla tego... także prowadzi się wojny. — Ja jej dla takiego celu nie prowadzę. Jako oficer niskiego stopnia — nie mam prawa wstępu na te salony... — No, ale posiedzenie tej Rady panów w turbanach, du Conseil de cinq-cents, musiałeś widzieć! Tego się pewno nie zaprzesz... — Cóż cię w nich tak bawi? — Zmiłuj się, czyżbym śmiał! Pięciuset mężów w białych spódnicach do samej ziemi, w płaszczach tajemniczego kształtu, a szkarłatnego koloru, w turbanach de velours bleu! — Widziałeś? — Byłem na posiedzeniach, ukryty w tłumie "obywateli" na jednej z galeryjek, słuchałem, gdy przemawiali z gestami zarazem srogich Rzymian jak również cnotliwych handlarzy cielęciny, gdy dawali lessor Ĺa leur imagination. I nic dziwnego: "la carriÄŤre est ouverte au génie", więc korzystają. — Przedstawiciele interesów ludu... — A dopieroż Conseil des anciens w robach i tokach fioletowych, w białych płaszczach i pantoflach! Nie miałem szczęścia ujrzeć żadnego z członków du Directoire exécutif w wielkim kostiumie, ale może to i lepiej, bo zapewne nie byłbym w stanie znieść słabymi oczyma piękności tego stroju. Z pewnością przewróciłbym się ze strachu. Są oni przecie plus puissants que les Monarques. Raz tylko, gdy wystawiano w teatrze Horatiusa Coclesa, był w loży le Directeur Barras, ale ten, aczkolwiek najgłówniejszy, nie sprawił na mnie wrażenia czegoś potężniejszego od monarchy. Owszem, wygląda na to, czym zapewne był i jest z przyrodzenia i woli Bożej: jak tłusty siepacz, szlachetnie udrapowany i odpowiednio rozdęty przez imaginację. Ale czy nie sprawiam ci przykrości mówiąc w ten sposób? — Nie. Myślałem teraz o czym innym. — Ach, tak? — Słyszałeś pewno o Joubercie? — Generał Joubert? — Tak jest. Czy też powtórzy się to samo tam, w czerwonych wydmach, u brzegu pustyni? Czy też spotkamy tam dziką wściekłość chłopów Tyrolu? Gdybyś to widział! Tych ludzi mocnych, wyniosłych, zwinnych, w ciemnej odzieży, przepasanych szerokimi pasami, nabijanymi błyszczącą cyną! Tak pewno żelaznym legiom Cezara ukazywały się w wąwozach Gaster, u podnóża lodowatej góry Glernisza, w puszczy Helweckiej plemiona Orgetorixa. Tak pewno mężnie zstępowali ku łacińskim zastępom z Adula mops Germanowie nieprzemierzonych gór, odziani w skóry krów i jałowic, z rogami byków na głowach, z bukowymi maczugami w ręku, jak ku nam ten lud górski, ukazujący się z pieczar ukrytych na wysokości między niebem a ziemią. Było to nowe starcie rodu łacińskiego z plemieniem germańskim. Szli przeciwko naszym czworobokom najeżonym bagnetami, wielkimi kroki, w najgłębszym milczeniu. Bili się na śmierć, nie wydając jęku ni krzyku zachęty. Ani jeden nie prosił o darowanie życia. Tarzając się po ziemi, walczyli na ciałach konających towarzyszów. Porywali żołnierzy naszych za bary, wydzierali im z rąk karabiny i chwytając je za bagnety zadawali z niewidzianą siłą ciosy jak maczugą. Tysiące ich zasłały ciałami pole bitew. Żołnierze nasi patrzeli na te trupy ze czcią. Starzy wojacy nasi mówili, że porozszarpywane bagnetami ciała ich wylewały ze siebie nadnaturalną, jakby podwójną ilość krwi. Książę Gintułt w milczeniu słuchał ze zwieszoną głową. Gdy Sułkowski skończył, rzekł z westchnieniem: — Słuchając tego, zdaje mi się, że czytam historię dzikich walk Cezara z Pompejuszem. — Prawdziwie, Joubert, który przeszedł strasznymi dolinami Sterzingu, pchając przed sobą Laudona wśród wzburzonego ludu gór, Joubert, który, otoczony ze wszech stron, zdołał wtargnąć do kraju nieprzyjaciół i otworzyć drogę do stolicy, wart porównania z Pompejuszem. — Wszystko to niewarte jednego wiersza Dantego. — Ciesz się do woli tą pewnością! Cha-cha! Niewarte jednego wiersza Dantego... Wiem to nie z książki, nie z mądrości cudzej, lecz ze siebie, ze swego własnego przejrzenia, że wszelkie słowo w istocie swej .jest czcze i próżne. Nawet słowo najgenialniejszych poetów. Nawet spisane natchnienie proroka. Oblectamenta et solacia servitutis... Wielkimi są tylko czyny. One jedne równają się siłom przyrody, niweczą ich wszechmoc i wszechmoc naszej, ludzkiej śmierci. Toteż życie bez wielkiego czynu jest nędzą i głupstwem. Takież życie przepędza kuna, pies, motyl. A zresztą... Oto zbudziły się w nas ambicje Antoniusza, i już ich mowa ludzka nie zażegna. Przechadzamy się po lądzie ziemskim dyktując mu nowe, wysokie prawa. Idziemy z kolei obaczyć, jak wojują lotne, bezdomne ludy Masagetów, Parsów i Numidów. Wyrywamy na rękę potomka Masynissy, pogromcę, co w spalonym od słońca stepie dopada, ujarzmia miedzianą pięścią i osiada lędźwiami z żelaza dzikiego konia Arabii. Pieni się już nasze dalekie, dzikie, ciemnobarwne morze. Tłucze się z gniewem o czerwone skały Korsyki, o żółtą Kapraję, o błękitną Elbę, o granitowy brzeg Malty. Przez wieki na nas czekało. Idziemy, żeby wziąć we władanie jego bałwany aż po zdradzieckie mielizny Syrtów, po żółte piany Suezu. Wiatrom, nie znającym nad sobą przemocy, każemy ryczeć w nasze białe żagle. Niechaj dźwigają wielkie korwety bojowe. Rozkosz mi sprawia myśl o słonych, błękitnych samotniach morskich, nad którymi pod chmurnym niebem rozlega się krzyk dzikich gęsi lecących z posępnych ściernisk Północy, o tym tajemniczym egipskim lądzie, który pożarł wielkie ludy, piaskiem zasypał ich dzieje, a skostniałą ich mądrość poruczył liktorskiej straży hieroglifów. Czuję tęsknotę do powiewów słonego wiatru pustyni, kamsinu, co opalał śniade skronie Ramzesa Drugiego Miamen Sezostrysa, który zdeptał barbarzyńskie ludy aż po Kolchidę i Phasis, a na długich okrętach swoich wziął w posiadanie morze aż po erytrejskie wybrzeża. Czuję radość na samą myśl, że wciągnę w płuca ten wicher, który genialnymi myślami upajał czoło wodza Antoniusza i czoło wodza Aleksandra, który owiewał najcudniejsze lica tej ziemi, królewskie jagody Kleopatry, i zeschłe oblicze Pawła, pierwszego pustelnika, nieśmiertelnego jako duch i nieśmiertelnego jako ciało. Dotykam we śnie stopami gorącej ziemi pustyni, odbywam piaszczyste przeprawy... Dławi mię po nocach niezrozumiała, pełna trwogi tęsknota do straszliwej, beznosej czaszki Sfinksa. Książę Gintułt wstał niecierpliwie, przeciągnął się... Chwilę się wahał, jakby w zamiarze wyznania Sułkowskiemu ostatniej, najgłębszej calizny swych myśli, lecz nagle zamilkł. Ujrzał w jego twarzy zimne, żelazne upojenie, w oczach siłę rozumu, którego rozwinięć niepodobna było ogarnąć ani odeprzeć, a w ściśniętych ustach lodowaty połysk czynu. Przeszedłszy tedy tam i z powrotem po izbie, wziął kapelusz i pożegnał przyjaciela uściskiem dłoni. Gdy wyszedł na ulicę, deszcz zmieszany ze śniegiem ćwiczyć go zaczął po twarzy i zalał oczy. Książę owinął się w płaszcz, kapelusz nasunął na czoło i biegł ciemnymi ulicami. W piersiach jego szerzyła się owa cudna w swej mocy i szerokości rana, z której, niby krople krwi, sączyły się westchnienia. Szedł krokiem coraz bardziej przyśpieszonym, zaciskał pięście i mamrotał do siebie jakieś wyrazy urwane, które się w jęk głuchy, w zduszone łkanie przelewały. Kategoria:Popioły